


Red™

by ryansclit



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Panties, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryansclit/pseuds/ryansclit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the panic! boys test the boundaries of Brendon's mouth and Spencer is really fucking rough,, just an all around good time tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red™

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> abby this is ur fault
> 
> copyright taylor swift

They’re on the couch again, but this time the skin of Brendon’s face turns a swish of headache inducing whites and blues each time the scene of High School Musical changes. Ryan probably shouldn’t notice this. But he does. Brendon, he’s just staring at the pleather slivers of the sofa between Ryan’s skinny legs the entire time, and Spencer probably shouldn’t notice this. Ten minutes ago he was excitedly making comments about every little thing that happened, but now his body has gone slack, relaxed exhales warm against Ryan’s thigh. Troy’s playing basketball on screen, and then Brendon’s staring up at Ryan, eyes desperate and lips full and pink around the length of two of his long fingers.

With all this observing from afar, Brendon’s round ass nestled into the bulge in his lap, he’s surprised he’d missed the innocent jut of Brendon’s bottom lip or the whispered, “Please, daddy, can I?” Brendon’s smaller hands wrapped around Ryan’s wrist, head turned towards his belly and away from the television. Then Brendon’s turned back towards to the TV, Ryan’s spit-slicked digits glowing shiny each time they leave his baby’s mouth. Brendon just stares up at Ryan with this look of nervousness, lips wrapped around his fingers in one wet, pink circle.

And Spencer, he wants Brendon to look at him like that. Squirming around in Spencer’s lap as his tongue slides in between Ryan’s fingers, he begins to whimper just at the weight of something on his tongue alone. Spencer rests his hand on Brendon’s thigh in an attempt to keep him still. High School Musical keeps playing. Brendon’s tongue, it keeps moving. Ryan can feel the back of Brendon’s throat, Brendon’s eyes closed, lashes fluttering across his cheeks.

“What’re you doing, baby boy?” Ryan finds himself whispering, brushing Bren’s hair away from his warm forehead and toward his scalp. He knows fully well what Brendon’s doing. He stares down at Brendon until his eyes finally flutter open. He looks so young, the skin of his cheeks smooth, brown eyes wide and glossy, his forehead scrunched up in distress.

“Pwipate pawts huwd, daddy,” He mumbles around Ryan’s fingers, syllables mixing together with the saliva in his mouth and coming out all mushed together. The only word Spencer can decipher is, ‘daddy’. Ryan’s eyes flick towards Spencer, and Spencer feels petulant for being jealous of him and the way that he’s been touching Brendon, but he still rests his hand on Brendon’s chest, twisting the sensitive skin of his areola between the pads of his index finger and thumb. Brendon’s features visibly relax, and he whimpers into Ryan’s knuckles. Spencer can only smile down at him, teeth way too big for his mouth, because that’s his boy.

“Okay baby, let us take care of you,” Ryan whispers into the kiss he places on Brendon’s temple, pressing his fingers farther into Brendon’s warm mouth. A childish whine escapes around Ryan’s fingers as Jon’s hand slides in between this beautiful boy’s sweatpants and his panties, palm cold through the lace against Brendon’s cock. Jon, he’s so hard that it aches as he presses his thumb deeper into Brendon’s slit, bringing his cock away from all of the baby pink lace as he manhandles him, pulling the panties down Brendon’s thighs.

Brendon shivers, looking away from Ryan’s slack eyes for a second to see Jon smirk, squeezing his ass. He trails his thick fingers (thicker than Ryan’s long, skinny ones) between Brendon’s cheeks, massaging the rim of his tight hole with his thumb for a second, until he finally looks back at the television, face returning to its calm demeanor, wrapping his hand around Brendon’s shaft instead. Brendon moans around Ryan’s fingers as he fucks them into his soft cheeks, and Spencer leans down, breath humid around the shell of his ear, “We’re gonna make you feel so good, princess,” He’s saying, placing kisses to Brendon’s shoulders, “Trust me.” The blue sunrises of his eyes turn into tropical orange and purple sunsets when his hand wraps around the television remote.

Spencer’s turned the TV off, now rubbing Brendon’s shoulder as Jon’s hand tightens around his cock. His hands go shaky around Ryan’s wrist and he buries his forehead into the skin around Ryan’s belly button, fucking up into Jon’s fist dubiously.

You can’t hear Gabriella and Troy’s duet anymore, just the sticky, wet sounds of Jon’s wrist hitting Brendon’s thigh, of Brendon’s red lips around Ryan’s fingers. You can’t see the blue in Spencer’s eyes, the brown in Ryan’s eyes anymore, just the outline of Brendon’s hips moving in Spencer’s lap. His dick twitches in Jon’s fist as Spencer presses the heel of his palm into Brendon’s hipbone, holding him down.

Ryan grins at this, half expecting Brendon to gasp and moan into the place where Ryan’s thumb juts out of his hand, struggling against Spencer’s hold, but he only obeys, eyelids scrunching up.

“Ah, ah, daddy, please.” His nails dig into Ryan’s arm, the tip of his cock just as pink as the pout below his cupid’s bow. Ryan wipes the drool from where Brendon’s mouth stretches, from the bottom of his chin, running his fingers through Brendon’s soft hair.

“What was that?” Spencer’s finally speaking up, playing with the warm flesh of his balls, rolling them in between his thighs.

“I gotta- please, please, please, can I?” He’s hiccupping into Ryan’s wet fingers, squirming underneath Spencer’s strong hands. Ryan leans down and whispers something into Brendon’s ear that Jon can’t quite decipher until Brendon’s spurting into Jon’s fist, crying out quietly, spider webs of spit connecting his damp lips to Ryan’s fingers as he pulls away. His flushed cock twitches in his fist as Jon twists his hand around the tip one last time.

“You look so pretty like this,” Ryan’s whispering into his mouth, kissing him so roughly that Brendon can only whimper at the feeling of Spencer’s boner pressing into his ass through his sweat pants. He holds his hand over Spencer’s, looking up at him with those wide eyes until he lets go of those girly hips that he’s been holding down so that Brendon can slide to his knees on the floor in front of his daddies.

“What do you want?” Jon asks, wiping a tear from his baby’s cheek into a wet smudge on the side of his face. He’s frowning now, bending forward to brush the hair that’s sticking to his cheek out of his face, although he’s still bulging in his basketball shorts at the sight of him all wrecked on the floor.

“I wanna suck you daddy… Please,” His voice is shaky, only making him sound more fragile as he sniffles.

“Who, baby?” Jon’s palming himself through the netted outside of his shorts, Nike checkmarks moving into a blur before Brendon’s eyes as his hand pulls the fabric across his sensitive cock.

Brendon shifts in his crouched position, massaging his sore knees when none of them are looking. He looks away from their stares as he whispers, “All of you.”

Suddenly they’re all standing, crowding around him, and his feet are so cold in his socks. His fingers are numb from the temperature that Ryan’s set the thermostat at. He takes Ryan’s cock into his mouth, looking away from his face with droopy eyelids, shivering, panties still at his thighs beneath his sweats.

Lost in this monotonous exhaustion, staring at the ground beside Ryan’s feet, he doesn’t realize that Ryan’s said, “Baby, look at me,” Until he’s pulled his cock from his mouth and taken his chin between his fingers, forcing him to look up.

His throat is sore as he says, “I’m sorry, daddy, I don’t want to do a bad job.” He reaches  
for Ryan’s length, tears in his eyes, but Ryan grabs his wrist.

“Do you really want to do this, Bren?” Ryan’s face softens.

“I’m just scared you won’t,” He looks away, embarrassed, “Feel as good as you made me feel. I really wanna suck you, daddy, please, I’ll try this time-“ He gasps when Ryan’s shoving back into his mouth, the top row of Brendon’s white teeth dragging lightly across the pink skin of his cock. He hears Spencer chuckle from behind him.

Ryan smiles down at him, petting his head, and Brendon sucks sloppily at him until he gags, nose pressed into the stubble where Ryan’s cock connects to his abdomen. Ryan’s hand rests at the back of his neck, forcing him down, and Brendon fights to not smile.

He pulls off of Ryan, moving to kiss down the shaft of Jon’s cock, suddenly gaining the confidence to reach over and wrap his hand around Ryan at the same time.

Jon can only stare down at him, groaning, “That’s a good boy, oh fuck, you were so naughty yesterday,” He laughs, “You don’t deserve to suck my dick.” He twirls Brendon’s messy hair around his fingers, pulling him away from his cock by his hair. Brendon; his lips are so red; his eyes are so red; his cheeks are so red. Brendon sniffles. Jon just smiles and presses back into his cheeks, holding his head still as he thrusts between his lips. He has to fight to not dig his nails into Ryan’s dick as he hollows his cheeks.

“Yeah, yeah, fuck, baby,” Jon’s whispering, eyes dark as he stares down at Brendon. Then Spencer sees white dripping out of Brendon’s lips, turning his entire face into one wet candy cane. As two bright lines drip out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin, down this Christmas morning that is his countenance, Jon slaps his cock lightly against Brendon’s lips, fingers loosening against his scalp.

“So pretty,” He says, and Spencer has a feeling it’s only meant for Brendon to hear. Brendon’s jaw is all over the place in this toothy, cute smile. His teeth are so white, full of a load of Jon’s cum, and even then they still look white. He moves to suck on Spencer, staring up at him, hand still moving in front of Ryan. His hips curve out from behind his shoulders, still clothed in his sweatpants, waist pale and tiny. 

He alternates between sucking on Spencer and Ryan until he has his lips wrapped only around the head of Ryan’s cock, and Spencer pulls his hair roughly. His nose scrunches up and he whines, the vibrations pulsating across Ryan’s warm cock. In the silence, you can hear Ryan groan audibly and come directly down Brendon’s throat, before dragging his dick, still dripping cum, across Brendon’s wet cheeks. Brendon, he innocently licks his lips. Spencer has to cup his fingers around his dick tighter to keep from releasing all over Brendon’s back. 

“My knees hurt, daddy,” He’s saying suddenly, looking up at Spencer, his cock still hard in front of Brendon’s face. He sees the pout on Brendon’s lips, sees Jon and Ryan from where they’ve moved to sit back down, and he can only grin.

“That’s too bad, for him, Spence,” Ryan suggests playfully, although it’s obvious he’s still really turned on.

“You’re going to suck daddy anyway, baby, that’s what you’re going to do,” Spencer stares down at him, and even Spencer’s wrists are cold against his ears as he forces himself into Brendon’s mouth. He’s frantically thrusting his cock in between his boy’s lips, satisfied that he’s finally the one making Brendon squirm, trying to massage his cock with his thighs, only to look all cute and frustrated; stuffed full of Spencer’s cock.

“You’re such a brat, did you know that, baby?” His voice is low and gravelly as he tugs on Brendon’s hair forcefully, causing him to moan around Spencer’s length.

“Fucking answer him,” Jon demands, and Spencer doesn’t even have to look to notice that they’ve started making out on the couch, Ryan’s hand twisting in Jon’s lap. 

“Yes, daddy, I’m such a brat for you, I’m your brat,” He struggles to sob around Spencer, because even then he’s forcing Brendon further forward onto his cock, bathing in the feeling of Brendon’s pink tongue wrapping around him, his lips soaking wet. He can feel Spencer’s sock-clothed foot nudging against the fabric of his sweat pants, only pressing his cock further into his mouth as he bends to grind his foot against Brendon’s bulge. He whimpers, tears dripping down his cheeks, his entire face glistening with his frustration as he gags around Spencer’s cock, Spencer only forcing him down more.

“You feel so good baby,” Spencer pauses, pressing his heel into Brendon’s crotch more cogently, “You have until I come to get off.” Brendon doesn’t try not to moan around him this time – there’s no point. The fabric of his gray sweatpants is bunched up under Spencer’s foot, creating a tactile friction. The pressure to his crotch is everything and not enough as Brendon grinds his member that’s pressing hard against his stomach into Spencer’s foot, tongue still pressed tight against his cheeks alongside Spencer’s big cock.

His breath warm against Spencer’s abdomen, he pants, the front of his sweatpants damp underneath Spencer’s foot. When Spencer tries to pull his foot away, Brendon can only hesitantly grab his ankle with one hand, humping his foot more vehemently, eyes falling shut. 

Spencer snaps in front of his face with the hand that isn’t pulling his hair roughly, and then his eyes are the size of the moon again. His hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, he gasps, his voice going higher, lips still forced open around his daddy’s dick. He tightens his hands around Spencer’s ankle as he comes into his sweatpants, Spencer still lazily rubbing at his crotch even after he’s come down, whimpering in overstimulation as he sucks on Spencer.

“Such a good boy,” He slaps Brendon’s cheek lightly, grabbing him by the hair at the back of his head and moving him across his cock. The back of his throat, it’s so sore.

“You’re not going to thank me?” He chuckles, slapping Brendon harder, his cheek pink underneath Spencer’s fingers. Spencer can feel his own cock through Brendon’s cheek, pressing against the dull teeth at the front of his mouth.

“Thank you daddy,” He says, his voice barely noticeable although he’s the only one talking. Jon moans from the couch. Cars pass by in the streets, hundreds of feet below. The air conditioning vent starts blowing air again. Spencer can blame not being able to hear Brendon on so many things. He’s not being too rough on him.

Brendon moans around his cock as Spencer caresses the side of his face, and staring down at Brendon’s damp eyes, his full lips, his eyelashes clumped together with tears, he’s gone. He comes right on Brendon’s tongue, pulling out before the semen has fully stopped spurting out, jerking himself off until white is dripping down Brendon’s face, eyelashes disheveled with Spencer’s orgasm.

“Still so pretty. Kiss me, pumpkin.” Spencer kneels down, and Brendon frantically jumps  
straight into his lap, sweat pants still damp, lips smacking together in a big, exaggerated kiss against his daddy’s mouth. His softening cock under Brendon’s ass, he steadies his boy, licking deeper into his mouth to find the taste of himself. Brendon smiles against his lips.

After Ryan’s gotten a damp towel, wiped away the dry come from the inside of Brendon’s thighs softly, because Brendon, he deserves soft right now, Jon’s picking Brendon up, his palm wide underneath Brendon’s scalp. He changes Brendon into blue boxers with fire trucks that get distorted around the bulge of his crotch. He lays him down in bed.

“Thank you daddies, I love you,” Brendon’s saying excitedly; eyes still exhausted, but voice wide awake, although a little raw.

Spencer’s the one who says it first.

“We love you too.”


End file.
